Caught You At Hello
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: semi AU / for #NaruSakuDay2013 SUGAR-E 13 / Karena empat huruf sederhana bisa menjanjikan cerita senada merah muda / Ficlet Based on 3rd Poetry / NaruXSaku / RnR?


For **#NaruSakuDay2013** - **SUGAR-E**vent / Prompt : **Unique  
**

**standard warning applied / ooc & typos / random timeline / super short & silly dictions / random & rush plotting  
**

**ENJOY ! (:**

* * *

**Caught You At Hello**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2013  
Pairing : NaruSaku**

* * *

Inspired by

**SISTAR19 – Gone, Not Around Any Longer**

* * *

.

_**Membuka malu, sekumpulan awan yang menutup**__**surya,**_

_**Tak lagi bersembunyi dalam duka yang percuma,**_

_**Hujan tersingkir menguap tertelan hangat sempurna,**_

_**Karena silau telah menjanjikan cerita senada merah**__**muda.**_

.

Aku membenci hujan.

Banyak yang bilang tidak baik merutuk bulir langit yang berjatuhan. Kata firman Tuhan, hujan itu berkah. Setiap rintiknya menghapuskan dahaga sang tanah, menyuburkan tanaman agar bunganya merekah, menyejukkan perasaan-perasaan gundah. Tetapi entah kenapa, diriku tetap bersikukuh memusuhinya. Alasannya sederhana, aku tidak suka kedinginan.

Awalnya kupikir datangnya April akan merubah segalanya. Tidak akan ada angin basah malam hari yang memecah sepi, tidak ada abu-abu menggantung di siang hari yang menghalangi sinar pemilik hari, tidak akan ada lagi meringkuk kedinginan di pinggir kasur karena rintik-rintiknya bersenyawa menuju titik beku. Tetapi lepas Maret berkelana, kecewa yang harus kurasa. Tangis ajak sang langit tak kunjung bersuka juga. Dinginnya masih meraja dan aku terpaksa selalu menelan bayang_nya_.

Pernah kalian mendengar tentang hasil penelitian bahwa hujan meresonansikan kenangan di otak manusia? Boleh jadi disamping merasa kedinginan, inilah alasan mengapa aku membenci hujan. Aku selalu teringat akan bayangan Ia—begitu dekat, begitu hangat, begitu rekat. Lantas pikirku tak dapat kuhindarkan dari lebih banyak kenangan.

_Suaranya yang begitu nyaring di telinga..._

_Pintanya untuk makan siang bersama di kedai ramen yang terkenal seantero Konoha..._

_Sosoknya yang tak henti mengantar-jemputku ke tempat kerja..._

_Celotehannya yang seakan tak ada habisnya..._

_Sifat sembrononya yang seringkali membuatnya datang padaku sepulang misi karena terluka..._

Terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Ia yang terlukis kembali seiring dengan datangnya hujan. Kala ingatan memenuhi pikiran, kala itu pula hatiku mencandu akan sebuah pertemuan. Ada sesak mendalam dalam dada yang tak terungkapkan, karena kenyataannya apa yang telah dilabeli atas nama kenangan tidak pernah jauh dari angan. Dan mengolah angan adalah satu-satunya hal yang nyaman dilakukan sekarang, tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena hujan. Sungguh, aku ingin merutuki hujan!

Pada musim-musim hujan sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah merasa begitu marah kepada air yang jatuh, tidak pernah terganggu oleh distorsi derasnya air yang bunyinya sampai eternit, bahkan tidak ada dingin yang menelusup jauh ke dalam kulit. Karena hujan yang membawa dingin telah tertepis oleh genggaman tangan, hangat diradiasikan oleh pelukan, dan desaunya tak terdengar karena sekian banyak percakapan. Namun kini semuanya hanya ada dalam ingatan.

_Aku, Sakura Haruno dan Ia, Naruto Uzumaki. Kami terlalu lama begini. Tidak pernah terikat, namun tidak pernah terlepas. Tidak kubiarkan hatiku bicara, namun suaraku lantang dalam berkata-kata. Tidak pernah kuindahkan kata-kata manisnya karena terbatas pada status teman semata. Kami terlalu lama terbutakan oleh bersama, tanpa sekalipun membiarkan debar dalam dada terungkapkan._

Dari balik jendela yang basah, aku begitu gelisah. Teringatku pada masa terakhir kali kami bertegur sapa—semua terasa begitu biasa. Tak kutemukan nyala dalam matanya, hangat dalam tutur katanya dan rekat dalam gestur tubuhnya. Hanya perlu sebentar saja hingga akhirnya bibir kami terbungkam, sama-sama diam. Sama-sama berpikir, kemudian tenggelam.

Apakah ia sudah menemukannya kan seorang yang bisa dijadikan lebih dari seorang teman? Sudah habiskah keinginannya untuk bersamaku? Apakah aku sudah terlalu merepotkan untuk menemaniku di tengah kedinginan ini?

_Sudah lelahkah ia dalam menanti?_

Begitu banyak pemikiran yang terjebak oleh rintik hujan. Aku seorang wanita yang terlalu banyak memendam rasa daripada bicara dan Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang seharusnya menghampiri. Pada suatu saat Ia melepaskan semua pelukan dan aku tidak berusaha untuk mencari lagi dekapan. Perlahan tapi pasti aku kedinginan, sendirian. Sementara langkahnya yang absonan menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan seperti apakah ia juga merasakan.

Rasa rindu itu candu, entah bagaimana kalimat itu menjadi benar adanya. Pikiranku selalu dapat menemukan sudut yang tepat untuk menyelundupkan kenangan akan Ia, telingaku seakan tidak pernah kehilangan suaranya, hari-hariku masih jua berkutat akan kebiasaan saat bersamanya. Meski pada kenyataannya, ia sudah tidak berada disana.

Semua sama, kecuali hujan, karena semula Ia tidak pernah membiarkanku kedinginan.

Betapa aku ingin mengenang Ia dengan sabar, tanpa lagi debar, tanpa lagi sedih yang gencar. Namun apa daya ketika perasaan menuntut untuk menguar. Ketika debaran meminta lebih dari sebuah kenangan sementara harga diri masih juga tidak dapat dikesampingkan untuk memintanya kembali. Pikiran jahatku menyerukan, bukankah lelaki bisa berpindah hati tanpa berpikir dua kali—apalagi dengan hubungan tanpa status macam ini, tak mungkin Ia akan mempertahankan hal yang tak pasti.

Hujan sudah hampir berhenti, namun rasa dingin di dalam hati tidak tertahankan lagi.

.

_**Karena empat huruf sederhana bisa berarti segalanya...**_

.

"Halo?"

Suaranya begitu nyaring di telinga, seperti biasanya.

"Kau dari mana saja sih? Lama sekali angkat teleponnya!"

Aku sudah begitu gelisah ketika nada sambung mencapai bunyinya yang ketujuh. Banyak spekulasi dalam kepala, Apakah aku sudah mengganggunya? Apakah ini adalah keputusan yang buruk untuk meneleponnya? Namun aku seketika gundah itu hilang ketika kudengar suaranya di seberang.

"Sakura?!" Ada kaget yang tercipta dari nadanya, rasanya jantungku ikut berhenti dibuatnya. "Maaf, aku tadi sedang tidur... Ada apa?"

Ada jeda yang kentara, diam beberapa detik tanpa suara. Otakku seakan begitu lama mencerna kata-katanya.

"Sakura...? Kau masih disana...?"

"Ya, aku masih disini..." Ujarku berdeham kecil. "Aku mau memarahimu, tau!"

"Me..marahiku?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjemputku lagi, tidak pernah mengajakku makan ramen lagi, tidak pernah menggangguku dengan celoteh-celotehanmu setiap waktu... Tidak menemuiku... tidak... tidak ada disampingku..."

Aku berbicara begitu cepat hingga serak, hingga pita suaraku seakan tercekat dan relung udara dalam dadaku seperti terikat dengan kuat. Sampai akhirnya aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata, sebagai ganti isak menggantikannya.

"K-kau menangis, Sakura?"

"Menurutmu?!" aku berusaha merespon pertanyaan itu dengan suara terkuat yang kumiliki sekarang ini. "Aku merindukanmu, bodoh..."

.

_**...lantas **__**menjanjikan cerita senada merah **__**muda**_

* * *

.

**FIN**

******926 words**

**11.04.2013 || 3.23 PM**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_special for you, whom I really want to caught at hello..._

___HAI! Syudah lama sekali nggak publish apa-apa di FFn, by the way. Saya sampai pangling sama fitur-fiturnya! :D _Super rushing, no edit. Idenya baru 'dipaksa' dateng tanggal 10 tengah malam kemarin, dan diketik ngebut dua jam terakhir sebelum fin. Sumpah, baru tau yang namanya deadline emang bisa bikin manusia melompati batas kemampuannya seperti ini, hahaha :) Latar belakang fanfic ini sebenernya bener-bener gajelas, antara saya mau curcol *plak* dalam bentuk yang agak kerenan atau gimana, tapi yang jelas jadilah fic aneh ini(?) beberapa katanya memang diambil dari salah satu postingan mini ori-curcol-fic dari blog saya, jadi anggep aja ini adalah interpretation post dari posting blog saya yang super singkat itu, hoho ^^

_Last but not least, **HAPPY #NaruSakuDay2013, my fellow NaruSaku fans!** It's been 2 years since the first time this event been held, and I'm feeling so happy to join the latest installment of the event (since I'm not joining the 2012 event due to National Exams and stuff, geez) :"D_

_I do believe in the bond of Heaven and Earth, because pink and yellow are so mean for the eternity._

_Review / concrit / flame always welcome :)_

_v_

_v_

_v_


End file.
